Many users utilize communication devices (e.g., a cellular phone, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) that are capable of accessing (simultaneously and/or at different times) more than one communication service, for example, a cellular communication service and a wireless Internet-based communication service (e.g., a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) service accessed via a wireless local area network (WLAN)). Such multi-mode devices provide users greater flexibility in accessing communication services, and/or broader and/or larger numbers of geographic areas from which communication services may be accessed.